


Rommie's Choice

by Sapphire_Spark



Series: Eight Sabbats, Eight Stories [2]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Litha, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Spark/pseuds/Sapphire_Spark
Summary: One-shot. Rommie muses on the crew and her feelings for a certain pilot.





	Rommie's Choice

Disclaimer: You know them already~

**AN: _Deus ex machina_ means 'god from the machine'. Senora de claro luna=Mrs. Moonlight**

Shattered Silver Mirrors

_Give her a choice, if you wish_

_she's more than a warship_

_one of the best, they call her..._

_the_ Andromeda Ascendant.

I see everyone looking at me like I'm about to give a speech. I'm a damned warship avatar for God's sake! Still, I love this crew for what they are. _They are family._ Tyr, Dylan, Beka,Trance, _all of them!_ But I'm worried about Beka. She's been acting weird the past few weeks. She's already hurt herself once,nearly getting killed in the process. I still can see her struggling to keep her darkest side from taking hold.

_Can't have empathy or pity,_

_it's what they call weakness of a human_

_soul._

Another attack. Dylan's trying so hard to keep me in one piece, but against the Drago-Kasov's forces we're good as dead, unless Harper comes up with some _deus ex machina_ to save me and my crew... including him. Somehow we manage to escape and resume our journey. However, being a warship with _emotions_ can be hard, especially when one of your own is suffering and you want to help but they just push you away without realizing that you are hurting too.

_Fighting darkness with light,_

_good against evil..._

_the heart of a society_

_that calls the stars home_

Somthing's wrong. The trip throough slipstream was quite... bumpy. However, we end up in an uncharted expanse of space near the second planet in the system. This is where the myths end and reality begins.

_A victim who fears the night_

_hears the footfalls of the shadow_

_of Señora de Claro Luna,_

_the witching hour begins._

* * *

 


End file.
